Maureen's Decision
by eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE
Summary: RENT: Maureen is a pregnant highschooler who decides to give her baby up for adoption. 'Nuff said. Rated for language and sexual suggestions. On Hold! Sorry!
1. Appointment

A/N Hey everyone! This is just some totally crazy idea that I had the other day. It's a Rent/Full House crossover. I'm going to try to switch POVs every chapter. (Like one chapter Rent then the next Full House etc.) I'll start with Maureen so, here it goes!

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! You are so stupid!' thought Maureen while driving home from her doctor's appointment. 'One night, one time, that's it! Then this happens! Oh shit, what am I going to tell Mom?'

As she was biting her nails trying to figure out her plan of action, the cell phone rang.

"Dammit!" she swore under her breath.

"What?" she asked her probably ex-boyfriend.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Peachy, just peachy."

"What's wrong babe? What do you have? Is it contagious?"

Huh, just like males, they only think about themselves.

"No, it's not contagious, and I'm not going to die or anything."

"Well, then what's wrong."

"There is the slight little fact that this will change my life forever!" she shouted into the phone before hanging up.

'Calm down Mo, breathe, think, he doesn't know yet, you don't have to tell him that it's not his, just have sex with him and then he won't know the difference. Oh shit! Yes he will, what are you supposed to tell him you did today then?'

'I know, I'll call April! She'll know what to do!'

"Come on…pick up!" she muttered into the phone.

"Hey, this is April, sorry you missed me! Leave a message and I'll probably call back."

"APRIL! If you are there and just screening, I will personally kill you unless you pick up right now!" screamed Maureen at her machine.

"Hey Maur. Sorry, I was in the bathroom, what's up?" said April.

"What do you think after where I went today?"

"Ummmm, where you went…"

"My appointment!"

"Oh, right, sorry, so how'd it go?"

"How do you think it went!"

"Not good?"

"What was your first hint?"

"So, do you want to come over and talk about it, or just sit in your car yelling at me until you get into an accident?"

"That would solve my problem…" mumbled Maureen.

"My mom isn't home yet, we'd have the house to ourselves."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

When she got to April's house, April was sitting on the front steps waiting for her. Maureen stepped out of the car, her hand gripping the piece of paper that spelled out her impending doom.

April could see how scared her friend looked, and she didn't say a word as they walked into the house together. The two sat down on a couch in the living room, and April waited patiently for Maureen to say something.

She took a deep breath and said quickly to April with tears in her eyes. "I went to the doctor and I…I…I…here." She handed April the white sheet of paper without looking at her. April took the paper and read it. After the initial shock of realizing what she was seeing, she wrapped her arms tightly around Maureen, who sobbed into her shoulder. After what seemed like hours to April, Maureen finally looked up, mascara running down her face, and softly said "What am I gonna do April?"

"Err, well, umm, does anyone else know yet?" she asked, grasping at straws.

"No."

"How did you get pregnant anyway? I thought that you were going to tell me once you did it with him!"

"I was, it…it wasn't him."

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that the guy you have been going steady with for almost a year is not the father of this baby!"

"Yeah…"

"You had sex with a guy who isn't your boyfriend!"

"Yeah…"

"Why! What did he do? Rape you?"

"No, well, I don't know maybe."

"Maybe? When, where did this happen?"

"At a party, we were sorta drunk, and well, I don't know, it just happened!"

"Okay, fine so you were drunk, but who was it Mo, he does go to our high school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…are you going to tell me?"

Maureen let out a big breath, "It was Tommy."

"Tommy? You slept with Tommy?"

"Yes! I said I was drunk!"

"Yeah, but even so…Tommy?"

"Yes…but that's not really important. The important thing is to figure out how the hell I'm going to tell my mother that her precious baby is _having _a baby."

"Ooh, shit."

"Now you get it. You don't just go home and when your mother asks you how your day was you say 'Well, I found out that I'm having a baby and the father isn't my boyfriend.' Do you know what my mother would do if I told her that!"

"Ummm, well, I can't think of any ideas, but…you do have to tell her Mo."

"I know…and I can't really put it off for very long. Eventually she'll notice things. She's already suspicious of me spending so much time in the bathroom in the mornings. I'll start showing soon."

"How far along are you anyway?"

"About two months."

"Oooh! A summer baby!"

"Yeah."

"So, two months, that would make the party that Halloween party, right?"

"Yeah."

"The one where you dressed up as a witch, right?"

"Yes…"

"So you had sex with a guy even with a green face?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well, instead of talking about my sex life, how about we figure out how to tell my mother."

"I really don't know Maureen, but it is a Friday, why don't you call and ask if you can sleep over here tonight. We can figure out something by tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess that's better than nothing."

"So, go call."

A/N So, that's the beginning of things. I need name ideas for Maureen's steady. He will be a pretty major part of this story. Also, if anyone wants to beta this, let me know. And just to warn you, this story is going to be mostly dialogue. Please R&R!


	2. Baby

A/N Hello people! Well, thank you for the reviews everyone!

_Koishii-Kitsune-Akira _If you'd like to beta that would be really nice, but let me know either way!

_Butterflygurl _Yeah, believe me, there are going to be plenty more Wicked-related things!

_Rebecca _Sure, why not.

_Lucy _Thanks!

_Countrybutterfly _Thank you!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own either Rent or Full House, if I did, Full House never would have gone off the air and I would go watch Rent on B'way like every other day.

Becky was sitting in the bathroom holding yet another pregnancy test. "Come on, come on, pleasepleaseplease turn pink!"

Jesse knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in honey?"

"Sure," replied Becky, still staring intensely at the test.

"What are you…oh,"

The test slowly turned blue. When Becky saw it, she chucked it at the garbage can in defeat.

"Why Jess? I _want_ another baby! We want another baby! We got twice as much the first time when we weren't planning it, and now that we want one…"

Jesse sat down on the edge of the toilet and pulled his wife onto his lap.

"Shhh, it's okay babe, we'll get one."

"But what if we don't! What if we never have any more kids!"

"We've still got Nicky and Alex."

"I know, and I love them both to pieces, but I think they should have a little brother or sister."

"Well, how about we make a doctor's appointment and see what we can do, okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Come on boys, we have to get you to school, grab your bags and let's go!" shouted Becky from the front door. She was taking a day off from work to go to her doctor's appointment.

"Coming Mommy!" shouted the five-year-olds in unison.

As the three drove to Nicky and Alex's kindergarten, Becky thought about her upcoming appointment. She was worried about what the doctor would say. If she couldn't have more children, she didn't know what she would do.

"Bye Mommy!" shouted the twins before running off to play with their friends.

"Good-bye! I'll pick you up at three!"

When she arrived at the clinic, she was relieved to see Jesse's motorcycle parked there. If there were bad news, she at least wouldn't have to go through it alone.

Becky walked slowly up to the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Katsopolis, I have an appointment with Doctor Meyers."

"Yes, have a seat in there, she'll be with you in a moment." Said the receptionist, pointing to a waiting room that was separated from the main area.

"Thank you."

When she walked into the room she immediately saw Jesse sitting in a chair reading some random magazine.

"Hey," she whispered, sliding into the chair next to him.

He turned, startled. "Oh, hi Beck. You okay?"

"I'm scared Jesse."

"It'll be okay babe."

"I hope so."

"Mrs. Katsopolis?"

"Yes."

"Come this way please."

Jesse and Becky followed the nurse into the office.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable, Doctor Meyers will be with you shortly."

After the nurse left, the two looked around the sparsely decorated room. The only place to sit was the table in the middle. Jesse lifted Becky up, and then hopped up to join her.

"Don't worry so much Beck," said Jesse while turning her face to look at him. "It will all turn out alright, no matter what happens."

Looking into her loving husband's warm, trusting eyes, she believed him and forgot why they were there. Leaning up toward his face she softly brushed her lips against his.

When Dr. Meyers walked into the room, the first thing she saw was the pair making out on the cold, metal table like high-schoolers.

"Ahem."

Jesse and Becky broke away quickly, both of their faces flushed.

"Sorry, we were, ah…" he cut off when he realized that she was trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. You made my day."

After settling down and chatting with Dr. Meyers for a while, they decided to do a few tests to see if Jesse and Becky were capable of having more children. They set a date to come back and the couple left to go home.

When they got outside the building, Becky turned to Jesse.

"I'm sorry if I'm making this too much of a deal, but it is really important to me. I just wanted you to know that no matter what the tests show, I will always love you and our boys."

"I know babe, you don't need to say it. Hell, I want this baby as much as you do."

"I love you Jess." She said while planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

"Have mercy."

A/N Wow, that chapter really wasn't that great. They were sooooo OOC. Sorry about that. I'll try to make them more in character. I know that this chapter wasn't that interesting, but it had to be in there. BTW in case you didn't figure it out, this is about a year after the show ended, and Rent is when the friends are still in high school. So yeah, it doesn't match up, but to kinda even it out, we'll just pretend that this is taking place in 1990. Anyway, I've babbled on long enough. Please R&R! All you have to do is push that cute little grayish-blue button at the bottom of your screen. : )


	3. Joshua

A/N Yay to all of my reviewers! You all get imaginary cookies! Oh, and by the way, Maureen's probably ex-boyfriend's name is Joshua.

_Butterflygurl _Here it is!

_Anon. _Sorry about the wait, I was having beta difficulties.

_Lucy _I'm glad you think so. Thanks?

_Koishii-Kitsune-Akira _Thank you sooooo much! Just e-mail me, I'm new to the beta thing, so just tell me what to do!

_Miss Elphie _Yeah, the whole Wicked sequel thing will happen during Christmas Break, I suppose I could write a oneshot though… I'll have to think about that a bit. And I am using Josh since two people suggested it, so it must be good.

_Dave the L's gal _ Cool!

_Countrybutterfly _Thanks, yeah, it will get more in depth, don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them, sigh.

A few hours after Maureen had gotten permission to spend the night at April's, the two friends were sitting in the living room munching on popcorn and brainstorming ideas to tell Maureen's mom.

"Hmm, you could tell her that it is Joshua's baby, instead of Tommy's. It might help soften the blow a bit."

"Yeah, but it's not, and I would feel bad about lying, plus what if it looks exactly like Tommy?"

"Oh, right."

"You could say that you don't remember any of it and have no idea how you managed to get pregnant."

"Who wouldn't remember something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe if you were really drunk or something."

"And then I would be in trouble for drinking _and_ getting pregnant."

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth, and be as sensible as possible about it." Maureen finally said.

"Yeah, I wish I could help you…"

"No, this isn't your problem, I got myself into it."

"You know, telling your mom is going to be a whole lot easier than telling Josh."

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about it."

"You've gotta tell him, Mo. And Tommy too." Said April gently.

"I know, I know, but when?"

"Well, if you tell Josh before you tell your mom, then you'll at least know where he stands."

"Tommy isn't going to want the baby."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want the baby?"

"I…I don't know, I mean I know it seems silly, I have a human being growing inside of me and I'm not sure I want it."

"Are you going to, well, you know."

"No, I won't kill it if that's what you're thinking. I don't want to regret it. I want this baby to have a good childhood. I just don't think that I can be a good mom for it. I'm only 16 April. I'm just a little older than being a kid myself. How can I have a kid?"

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'll be there."

"Thanks April."

April pulled Maureen in for a hug. When they separated, there were tears on both faces. Just then, Maureen's cell phone rang.

"It's Josh, I kinda blew up at him earlier…"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, you feeling better? You seemed a little pissed off earlier."

"Sorry hun, I was stuck in traffic."

"It's alright, I understand. So, do you want to tell me something…"

"Not over the phone, meet me at the park in like ten minutes."

"But it's cold out there!"

"And your point?"

"Okay, fine, see you."

Maureen sighed happily for a moment; she had always been able to twist boys…and now men around her little finger. Then she realized what she had to do and the smile quickly faded from her lips.

April was looking at her quizzically. "Well?"

"I'm meeting him at the park in ten, no make that nine minutes."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, I need to do this by myself." She thought for a moment then added "But you could come with and just wait in the car so when he dumps me I have some moral support."

"Okay, you know, he might not necessarily dump you…"

"April, if your girlfriend told you that you were pregnant with another guy's baby, would you stick around?"

"No, I suppose not, but then again that would never happen because I don't date girls, and obviously it would have to be a guy that got her pregnant even if I did..."

"Oh you know what I meant!"

"I know, sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Maureen took a few deep breaths and then said, "Okay, let's go, if I don't do this now, I'll never get enough courage to do it."

On the way to the park, Maureen thought about how she was going to tell Josh. She didn't want to lose him, but then again, it was really her fault. They pulled up to the park, and Maureen could see the outline of her boyfriend against the setting sun. She stepped out of the car.

"Good luck," whispered April.

'I'll need it' she thought to herself.

Joshua turned towards the sound of the car door slamming.

"Hey babe." He said, while walking towards his girlfriend.

Maureen walked closer before replying. "Hey."

He moved to kiss her, but she turned away.

"What's wrong, don't you want a kiss?"

"Not now Josh."

He could sense that she wasn't exactly relaxed, so he pulled her over to a bench and sat down taking her onto his lap. She didn't resist that, but didn't respond either.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, then Maureen turned towards him with tears threatening to fall down her face. Josh was a bit worried at this point, he'd never seen her this upset before.

"Mo? What's wrong? You know you can tell me. I'm here for you. Please?"

She took a deep breath, then stood up and turned to face him. "Josh, I…I…I'm pregnant." The last word she said in little more than a whisper.

He wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "What?"

"I'm pregnant Josh! It's not your baby. It can't be your baby. I wish I hadn't done it, but it happened, I was drunk. There I said it, now go ahead, dump me."

"I…I…I"

A/N Hee hee! Wow, that's totally the best cliffy I've ever written! Well, let me know how you think he should respond! (A. dump her or B. be all forgiving and stuff) And also, I forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter so here it is. Do you guys think that I should write about the doctor's appointment, or just have the two having a conversation about what the doctor said?


	4. Cambodia

A/N Alright, since they have that new review reply thingy, no more replies at the beginning of chapters! So, if you reviews anonymously, leave your email address, too so I can reply.

Also, I apologize for this chapter taking sooooooooo long to update. (Ducks as things are thrown at her.) I was in a school play, and then there was Thanksgiving, and my cousin got engaged! So, I've had a busy time, not to mention doing homework on top of all that. Well, here, at last the long awaited Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, darn. Also a big thanks to Koishii-Kitsune-Akira for beta-ing this!

When Jesse and Becky arrived at home from a day of shopping and other things, they were surprised to find that all of the lights were off. They walked in the door and…

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out from miscellaneous places in the living room.

"Happy anniversary!" yelled Michelle as she presented her aunt and uncle with an envelope.

The two looked at each other and opened the envelope.

"It's two plane tickets to…Cambodia?" said Jesse.

"And hotel reservations, in the Honeymoon Suite!" continued Becky.

"For two weeks!"

"Oh thanks you guys!" they said, pulling Michelle in for a hug.

"We figured you two could use a second honeymoon, so this is our anniversary present to you." Said Danny.

"Wow, thank you! This is perfect!"

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"We'd better get packing then!"

The next morning… 

"Beck, are you okay in there?" Jesse called to his wife, who was in the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay…" he sat down on the bed to wait, after what seemed like hours; she came out with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" asked Jesse suspiciously.

"Jess, honey, we're having a baby!"

"We, we're, wha… you, me, baby?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant!"

"Are you sure, I mean all those other tests…"

"Jess, I just took about five pregnancy tests because I couldn't believe it either, they were all positive. What are the odds of that, plus, I do remember what a good bout of morning sickness feels like."

"So that's why you took so long in there this morning!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we need to leave, otherwise we'll miss our plane!"

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Let them wait until we get back."

They rushed downstairs and gave goodbye kisses to everyone before getting into a cab and driving towards the airport, on their way to Cambodia.

A/N Hey, sorry that was such a short chapter. I realized that the whole Rent/Full House thing just wasn't working, so I decided to cut the Full House part out. So, this is the last of Becky and Jesse. I have some great ideas for the Rent part though. I will try to post soon! Thanks!


	5. Love

A/N Yay for reviews… not that I got any last chapter, but oh well. I didn't really expect any.

On with chapter, what is this now, five?

"How could you do this Maureen?" Josh asked, gently setting her down on the bench next to him so he could look into her eyes, which at the moment were brimming with tears.

She was kind of taken aback by the fact that he wasn't dumping her… yet, or at least yelling at her. "I…I didn't do it on purpose. I was drunk, I told you, at Halloween, that party."

"The one I couldn't go to because I had to take my sister and her friend trick-or-treating."

"Yeah, that one. I was lonely, and some guy offered me a drink, I don't know what it was, and then To..the guy came and took me into some bedroom, and that's all I remember."

"Who?"

Maureen sighed, caught, "Tommy, it was Tommy."

"You…you… slept with…him?"

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it, but it happened, and, and…" she couldn't finish her sentence because her whole body was shaking with sobs.

Josh pulled her in and tilted her face towards his, kissing her gently.

"I love you Maureen."

She looked at him, startled. "Wha…What did you say?"

"I…Love…You" he punctuated each word with a kiss.

"How can you love me? There's another man's baby growing inside of me."

"We both know he won't want it."

"Yes, but, Josh, we've never slept together, and we've been going out for almost a year… and I lost my virginity to the school bad boy. How can you still want me after that?"

"Because you need me Maureen. We both know it. I love you, and… I hope that you love me back. We can make this work. We can raise this baby as our own. We can start planning for it. Our year anniversary is in a week. We can do something together then, start looking at stuff."

"Josh, I do love you. But, this baby, I'm not sure…"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"I have to go pretty soon…"

"Ok."

He stood up and picked her up off of the bench and kissed her passionately while spinning around in a slow circle before finally setting her down again.

"I love you. Goodbye!"

"Bye Josh, I love you, too."

Maureen slowly walked back to the car, still in shock over what had just happened. She opened the door and got in. April looked at her with questioning eyes.

"He didn't dump me."

"I'm so sorry Mau…wait, he _didn't _dump you?"

"Right, he said that he'll support me, that we can make this work."

"That's so sweet Maureen!"

"He, he wants to keep the baby."

"Did you tell him that you weren't sure?"

"I tried, but, he was so happy."

"Well…"

"He said he loved me April."

"Wow, he's serious."

"I know. And I'm scared."

"Well, don't worry, I'll help, but for now, let's go back to my house. You need to sleep."

"Ok."

She was asleep before they got back to April's house.

A/N Okay, sorry short chapter, I know, but deal with me. Please R&R!


	6. Tommy

A/N Hey everyone! I'm leaving for Christmas and I did promise all of my Wicked fanfic readers a sequel over Christmas break, so I think this might be the last chapter this year! I promise I'll update after New Year's though! YAY!

April woke up to the sound of someone in the bathroom; she looked over at the hide-a-bed and saw no one there, so she decided to investigate. She knocked on the door and got no reply.

"Maureen, are you in there?"

She just heard what sounded like…well, you know.

"Mo? Are you okay?"

"I…"

More of you know what.

"I'm coming in.," replied April, opening the door.

She walked in and saw her friend doubled over the toilet, puking everything possible up.

"Oh Mo! Here, let me help!"

April was experienced with throw-up, she babysat, and her parents got drunk about every other weekend. So she just sat on the floor next to Maureen, holding her hair and rubbing her back. After a few minutes, Maureen stopped.

She looked over at April and said, "Thanks, that was the worst it's ever been."

"You're welcome, what are friends for, now I'll clean this up, and you go clean yourself up."

Maureen nodded and went over to the sink to wash her face.

By the time both girls and the bathroom were clean, Maureen was back to her usual, bouncy self. Since it was a Saturday, and the girls had nothing better to do other than tell Maureen's mom the news, which they wanted to postpone for as long as possible, they decided to go to the mall, which wasn't that impressive, but it was still a mall. They hopped into Maureen's car and headed off.

"So," said April, "What do you think you're going to do about the baby?"

"I don't know, it might be different if Josh had dumped me, but, he didn't, and he seems like he wants to keep it."

"And you don't?"

"That's the thing, I'm really not sure, I…I don't think I can be a good mother, I mean, seriously, look at me. I'm in theater, a drama queen, I don't do my homework most of the time, and I ditch school. I'm really fucked up…"

"But you are a loving friend, a caring person, you don't hide from things, and you're loyal."

"Yeah, so loyal I slept with Tommy."

"Well, you were drunk, remember."

"Mmm hmm, that's always good too, drunk, and I'm not even 18 yet."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like you get drunk all the time."

"True, but it still isn't the greatest thing to tell your kid, 'Hey mom, who's my daddy?', 'Oh, he's some bad boy who I had sex with while I was drunk."

"Well, at least he or she would know one parent, instead of none."

"But they would have such a better life if they were adopted, I don't even have a job!"

"We're here now, so I guess we should continue this discussion later, but, it is your kid, Mo, and it's up to you, and sort of Josh, if he's going to live with you."

"Yeah, we really should talk about that."

"But, for now, let's just enjoy the mall!"

"Sounds good to me!"

The two friends walked into the mall, the discussion forgotten, at least for now.

They were window shopping, ducking into stores and looking at different stuff when April spotted a baby and maternity store.

"Ooooh! Mo, come on we have to go in here!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh, please! I love baby clothes and now I have an excuse!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! Come on! You'll need clothes eventually anyway!"

Maureen still wasn't too sure, but she figured it was easier to go with April than to try and persuade her otherwise, and she was going to need something other than the tight jeans and shirts that she usually wore to school, so she followed her into the store.

"Ooooh! Look at this dress Mo! Isn't it cute!"

She did have to admit that it was pretty darling. The dress was a simple, light blue short-sleeved dress with pink lace on the hem, collar, and sleeves, and across the front above the waistband there were little pink ducklings marching along. It even came with a little lace bow that had a pink duck button in the middle.

"Yeah, but let's just look at maternity stuff, okay, I still don't know if I'll need any of these baby clothes, but I will need maternity."

"Okay," agreed April.

They headed towards the maternity section and started looking for clothes.

"There is no way that any of this fucking stuff is ever going to fit me!" exclaimed Maureen.

"Yes it will!"

"Gee thanks April, so now you think I'm fat!"

"No, I mean… that's not, I didn't…" April stammered until she saw the look on Maureen's face.

The two burst out laughing, but then the store clerks started looking at them funny, so they quieted down.

After an hour or so of trying on clothes and eventually buying a few things, the girls headed out of the store. They were laughing and joking about Maureen's new clothes when they bumped into none other than the infamous Tommy and a few of his friends.

"Oh, sorr…" Maureen's face drained of color when she saw who she had bumped into.

"Hey sexy, what you got there?" he asked, gesturing to the bag.

"Nothing, just some clothes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're just clothes, this is a mall, you know where people shop? Malls aren't just for hanging out with junkies and getting high."

"So, why are those clothes from the maternity store?" asked one of Tommy's 'friends'.

"Yeah, some guy knock Miss Maureen Johnson up?" Tommy added.

"As a matter of fact, 'some' guy did, and you know him very, very well Tommy. In fact, you're practically the same fucking person." Replied Maureen "Come on April, let's get out of here."

They had just turned the corner when Maureen lost it. She sobbed into April's shoulder. April just hugged back and murmured comforting words in her ear. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Maureen pulled away.

"Thanks April, I'm sorry, my emotions are just fucked up lately."

"It's okay, it's normal. I'm here for you."

"Why did it have to be him? Of all the fucking guys I could have slept with, why him!"

"I don't know, but, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to worry about him wanting the baby."

"That is true."

"Maureen!" called a voice from behind them.

She slowly turned around to see Tommy standing there.

"What do **you** want!" spat Maureen.

"I…were you crying?"

She hastily wiped her face off. "So what if I was, what do you want?"

"Ummm, back there, what you said, about you…umm, the guy who knocked you up, who, exactly was it?"

"Who do you think?"

"It wasn't me…was it?"

"Bingo Sherlock, now go fuck some other girl and leave me alone."

"Shit, my dad's gonna be so mad."

"Well, maybe you should have though about it before you fucked me."

"It takes two to tango."

Maureen blushed slightly. "Well, I, for one was drunk, and had no inhibition, and you took advantage of me."

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you are really good-looking and sexy, and every boy in our school would die to fuck you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and by the way Miss Cummings, if you tell anyone that I was even somewhat decent to Maureen, you die."

She nodded.

"Well, if you need anything…" he continued.

"I won't need anything, because I have a boyfriend, and he'll take care of me."

"Even when he finds out it's not his baby."

"He already knows, not all people are scum, Tommy, you, on the other hand…"

"I get it, I get it, see you around."

"Don't talk about it, I know it's yours, but from here on out, it's Josh's."

"Fine."

"Bye."

He waved while walking back the other way.

"Ready to go?" asked April.

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"And it's not over yet, you still have to tell your mom, remember?"

"Fuck."

"Well, let's go, we can stop for something to eat on the way to your house."

"Fine, I guess, can we get Chinese, that sounds really good right now."

"Chinese? Maureen, you hate Chinese."

"I know, but it still sounds really good."

"Whatever."

A/N Next: Chaos Ensues! Fun! Maureen tells her mom. (Scary music plays) Review please, even if you hated it!


	7. Update!

Ok, you're probably going to hate me… but I gave up Broadway for Lent… Therefore… no updates until after Easter! Believe me… I'm sad about this too! It was not my idea! I will update! I've just been super-busy doing school plays, and homework, and choreographing a dance for our spring recital… I WILL UPDATE! Thank you for taking the time to read this!  I love you all!


	8. Mom

A/N First of all I want to apologize for not updating in forever. _Ducks as random objects including a toaster, cream cheese, a CD, headphones, a computer, and a cow are thrown at her._

Please don't hate me! I'm updating, and I promise it will not be another 5 months before the next update! I was just insanely busy with school, and dance, and theater, and relationship issues… This chapter was really hard to write, I've been trying to write it forever, but after this chapter, things will move along a bit faster. Enjoy! (And in case you forgot what happened, Maureen has now told April, her boyfriend, and Tommy this chapter is her telling her mom.)

Disclaimer: I seem to like to do these randomly don't I… Well, I don't own RENT, as much as I wish I did… Apparently I wasn't THAT good last year… Santa didn't give the rights to me… Oh well, Thank whomever for Fanfiction!

Maureen telling her mom… 

After the friends had pigged out on Chinese food, they had to face the inevitable truth; Maureen had to tell her mom that she was pregnant. They drove to Maureen's house, chatting and laughing at first, but slowly becoming quieter, and quieter as they neared their destination.

April pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Maureen looked over in surprise.

"You're coming in?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't desert you like that! Plus, if she goes into a rage, you have to have someone to rescue you."

Maureen admitted that that was true, and probably very likely.

She slowly opened the door. "Mom? I'm home!" she called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Maureen!"

Maureen wasn't moving, so April gave her a little nudge.

As they walked into the kitchen they could see that her mother was busy cooking something on the stove. Her hair, as always, was pulled back into a strict bun, not even one hair hanging loose. She had on a crisp white apron over her housewife dress. This was normal for her, but it always made Maureen a bit uncomfortable.

"Mom? Can we talk for a second?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice level.

"Just a minute dear, let me finish doing these dishes, and then we can talk." She said, never turning to look.

"No, mom, really, we need to talk." Maureen said, becoming a bit more confident.

She turned around slowly, looked at her daughter's face, then gave in.

During this whole time, April hadn't said a word, now she broke in and said. "Why don't we sit in the living room, where it's more comfortable?"

"Alright. Come on Maureen." Said Mrs. Johnson.

April pulled Maureen into the living room following her mom. When they got there, Mrs. Johnson was already sitting on the couch. Maureen chose to sit in a chair across from her mother, and April sat on the edge of the coffee table next to Maureen.

"Alright Maureen, what's so urgent that you need to tell me? I have a potluck I need to be at in an hour and I still have to finish cooking the food, and get ready."

"Ok, you know I'm going out with Josh, right?"

"Yes… and you know I don't approve of you dating, you aren't mature enough."

Maureen ignored the comment and kept going. "Well, there was that party two months ago… you know the Halloween one."

"Yes, would you please get to the point?"

"Well, there was this guy there, Tommy, and…"

Mrs. Johnson interrupted, "Wait, Tommy? Tommy who? Isn't he the one who got in trouble with the law for speeding on his motorcycle at three o'clock in the morning, and running over that poor, nice old lady's cat?"

"Yeah, that was him… Well, he was at the party, and there was alcohol, and well, wegotdrunkandhadsexandI'mpregnantandJoshknowsandhewantstohavethebabyandmarryme."

The room was absolutely silent for a few minutes until…

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Maureen and April both winced.

"I…I…I…I'm sorry?"

"Sorry isn't good enough Maureen Annabelle Johnson! Do you realize what this is going to do to your reputation! To your life! Having a baby will ruin everything, and you aren't old enough! You shouldn't even be dating yet! How could you do this to us, I can't believe I raised you like this! You are a disgrace! Your brother would never dream of doing anything like this!"

By now Maureen was ticked off and still scared. "You just had to bring him into it didn't you, because he's the perfect older son who never does anything wrong and is getting a perfect education at the perfect college and has a perfect girlfriend who he would never even dream of knocking up! Not like me, the stupid, naïve, not good enough daughter who you won't even allow to date because you think she'll do something like this! Well, I guess you were right! I'm just a mistake, an unwanted child, and now I've fucked up your perfect life even more because I'm going to have a baby!"

She stopped yelling and ran up the stairs to her room, crying.

As April chased after Maureen, Mrs. Johnson yelled, "You come back here young lady! I'm not finished with you yet! Just wait until your father comes home!"

She then collapsed on the couch, crying. Her baby, Maureen, was having a baby! (maybe separate this into two sentences?)

A/N Ok, sorry short chapter, I know, but the next one will probably be long, and this seemed like a good place to end so… Please Review!

eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE


	9. Leaving

A/N Glad you liked the last chapter… I'm hoping for more reviews on this one, but I've been really bad about updating so… thank you for those of you who are still here!

When April reached Maureen's room she heard stifled sobs and what sounded like things being thrown around. She knocked once, and when Maureen didn't say anything she walked in. The first thing she saw was a pair of shorts that nearly missed her head.

"Maureen?" she asked cautiously after ducking out of the way.

April heard some incomprehensible mumbling coming from the direction of the closet.

"Mo, what are you doing?"

Maureen poked her tear-stained face out of the closet. "I'm leaving."

"You're… leaving… where?"

"I don't know, but I can not live in this house anymore. And don't try to stop me because it won't work."

"I'm not going to try and stop you, but come and sit for a minute… talk to me."

She started to protest, then came over and joined April who had made her way to the edge of Maureen's canopy bed. She sat down and turned to April.

"I can't do this anymore. I quit. All my life I've tried so hard to be the perfect daughter, to please my parents as much as my brother does. It seems like no matter what I do, it's never good enough. And, now, well… look at me, I'm having a fucking baby. I can't stand being here anymore. It's too depressing; I hate it! I'm not supported. I try so hard for things, and then I'm just told to do better! I give up trying to be perfect, I'm not, I am leaving this house and I don't know or care when or if I come back."

By this time, she was sobbing; April just sat there and held her. After a few minutes, Maureen pulled away. "Thanks for listening, and being here for me… sometimes it seems like no one else is…"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Yeah, so are you going to help me pack?"

"I guess so, if you're really serious about moving out… but where are you going to go?"

"I have no idea… I guess I couldn't really stay with you…"

"No, my parents…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe-" started April.

"Maybe what?"

"I might, there might be someone… I don't know if you'd want to…"

"What?"

"Well… see there's this guy, and he used to baby-sit for me… until… well…"

"Until what?"

"Well, he came out."

"Out?"

"Like out of the closet."

"Oh… and your parents don't approve of gay people?"

"No, not really, but anyway he graduated from college about a year ago I guess and he has a steady job teaching somewhere… at an elementary school I think."

"And… why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I think he might be willing to help you… you know, you could stay with him or something, he's really nice, and very generous… that is if you want to…"

"I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe… no, not really, unless Josh…"

"Josh's parents."

"Right… yeah… hang on I'll call him, I think his number's at my house though."

"Fine, just let me finish packing and I'll go with you."

"Ok, here, let me help."

April and Maureen finished packing and managed to get out of the house without encountering Mrs. Johnson, who was banging around in the kitchen. They drove over to April's house where after searching through the mess in her room, she found the notebook with the phone number in it.

"Okay, Mo, here it is, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What other choice do I have April?"

"Good point… So, I'll call him."

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang once, then twice, and then someone picked up.

"Hey, Collins, it's me, April, I have a huge favor to ask you, for a friend…"

After a somewhat lengthy conversation April got off the phone with a smile on her face.

"He said that's fine, and he'd be glad to have you…"

"That's not all is it… you don't seem too sure…" replied Maureen, who could tell her friend wasn't really happy.

"Well, the thing is… he lives in Scarsdale… not here…"

"Scarsdale isn't too far away… is it?"

"Well, no, but you would have to go to a different school… and we wouldn't get to see each other every day."

"I'll come every weekend… I don't want to leave you April, but I have to do this. I can't stay in my house anymore… I've been wanting freedom for a long time… and this baby gives me that chance…"

"How much freedom are you going to have once the baby is born Mo? It's a human being that you have to take care of."

"I know… I'll make it work… I have awhile to figure it out."

"How are you going to tell Josh you're leaving?"

"I…I…I don't know… I don't want to leave, but I have to, you understand, right April?" she turned towards her friend, her big brown eyes brimming with tears.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine… we'll get through this, you'll get through this." April replied, pulling Maureen into a comforting hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you April, promise me you'll always be here for me?"

"I will. I'll always be your friend. Nothing will ever change that."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

A/N Well, that chapter turned out better than I thought it was going to… I will hopefully update much much sooner! Please review, it makes me happy! (It also encourages more writing)


End file.
